


Almost There (A Disney Office AU)  [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: In which Jane has a crush and a dream, Mulan is determined but asleep on her feet, and Shang is possibly stalking Aladdin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Almost There (A Disney Office AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90826) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



> Runs 25:32. Cover art by [mimetic-heresy](http://mimetic-heresy.deviantart.com/art/Corporate-Crush-152130739); cover design and podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [35.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Almost%20There.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [23.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Almost%20There.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for knight_tracer, who for YEARS has done a HUGE amount of work creating the Audiofic Archive pages for #ITPE. Thank you so, SO much Bryony, I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
